fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!
Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power! (プリキュア、アンロックマイパワー！ Purikyua, Anrokku Mai Pawā!) is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. To transform, they must have their Shining Jewel. List of First Appearances Cure Rose — Episode 1 Cure Crystal — Episode 2 Cure Rose and Cure Crystal — Episode 3 Cure Emerald — Episode 3 Cure Rose, Cure Crystal, and Cure Emerald — Episode 4 Cure Amber — Episode 4 Cure Opal — Episode 5 Cure Rose, Cure Crystal, Cure Emerald, Cure Amber, and Cure Opal — Episode 6 Cure Citrine — Episode 28 Cure Crystal and Cure Emerald — Episode 35 Cure Rose, Cure Crystal, Cure Emerald, Cure Amber, Cure Opal, and Cure Citrine — Episode 38 Sequences Magenta to Cure Rose After Magenta shouts the phrase, the jewel glows and covers her in a pink light. First, her dress appears. She spins a few times and then her boots appear. She clasps her hands together to make her gloves appear. The light begins to disappear, but remains on her hair to make it longer and lighter. She opens her eyes and they become lighter. The jewel forms in the middle of the bow. She proceeds to say her introduction phrase and strike her final pose. Linux to Cure Crystal After Linux shouts the phrase, the jewel glows and covers her in a white light. First, her dress appears. She taps her feet together to make her silver high heels appear. Her crystal bracelets form around her wrists, and the light makes her hair lighter. Her hair is tied into matching twintails with crystal holders. She opens her eyes and they become lighter. The jewel forms in the middle of the bow. She proceeds to say her introduction phrase and strike her final pose. Audi to Cure Emerald After Audi shouts the phrase, the jewel glows and covers her in a green light. First, her dress appears. She curls into a ball-like position as her boots appear. As she goes back into a normal position, the light makes her hair lighter. She opens her eyes and they become lighter. The jewel forms in the middle of the bow. She proceeds to say her introduction phrase and strike her final pose. Hennessy to Cure Amber After Hennessy shouts the phrase, the jewel glows and covers her in an orange light. First, her dress appears. She jumps up to make her boots and arm warmers to appear, and her hair grows. As she lands, the light makes her hair lighter, and then tied into a ponytail. She opens her eyes and they become lighter. The jewel forms in the middle of the bow. She proceeds to say her introduction phrase and strike her final pose. Prue to Cure Opal After Prue shouts the phrase, the jewel glows and covers her in a blue light. First, her dress appears. She backflips in a diving position to make her gloves and blue high heels appear, and her hair grows. As she lands, her hair is tied into twintails. The light makes her hair lighter. She opens her eyes and they become lighter. The jewel forms in the middle of the bow. She proceeds to say her introduction phrase and strike her final pose. Alumi to Cure Citrine Speech Japanese All: プリキュア、アンロックマイパワー！ Cure Rose: 咲くピンクキュアローズ！ Cure Crystal: 風ホワイトキュアクリスタル！ Cure Emerald: エバーグリーンキュアエメラルド！ Cure Amber: キラキラとオレンジキュアアンバー！ Cure Opal: 飛沫ブルーキュアオパール！ Cure Citrine: メタリックイエローキュアシトリン！ Cure Rose: 宝石が一つになるましょう！ Cure Crystal, Cure Emerald, Cure Amber, Cure Opal, Cure Citrine: 形成！ All: シャイニングジュエルズプリキュア！ Romanization All: Purikyua, Anrokku Mai Pawā! Cure Rose: Saku pinku Kyua Rōzu! Cure Crystal: Kaze howaito Kyua Kurisutaru! Cure Emerald: Ebā gurīn Kyua Emerarudo! Cure Amber: Kirakira to orenji Kyua Anbā! Cure Opal: Shibuki burū Kyua Opāru! Cure Citrine: Metarikku ierō Kyua Shitorin! Cure Rose: Hōseki ga hitotsu ni naru mashou! Cure Crystal, Cure Emerald, Cure Amber, Cure Opal, Cure Citrine: Keisei! All: Shainingu Jueruzu Purikyua! Translation All: Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power! Cure Rose: Blooming pink Cure Rose! Cure Crystal: Windy white Cure Crystal! Cure Emerald: Ever green Cure Emerald! Cure Amber: Sparkling orange Cure Amber! Cure Opal: Splashing blue Cure Opal! Cure Citrine: Metallic yellow Cure Citrine! Cure Rose: Let the jewels become one! Cure Crystal, Cure Emerald, Cure Amber, Cure Opal, Cure Citrine: Formation! All: Shining Jewels Pretty Cure! Trivia Category:Transformations Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Transformation Phrases